Paris
Pantheon: Roman Title: Alignment: True Neutral Fate Lore Paris is the younger brother of the Hero of Troy and member of the Nine Worthies Hector, who stole Helen away from King Menelaus (though it was promised by a goddess), causing the Trojan War. Struggling with Hector, even after his brother died, Paris played an active part in defeating Achilles. Height/Weight: 145cm・38kg Source: Trojan Cycle Region: Greece Although it is not the height of his physical prowess, Apollo has arbitrarily declared「Paris-chan was the most shining at this time!」and changed him into this state. Born the son of the King and Queen of Troy, Priam and Hecuba, Paris was abandoned atop Mount Eday, according to a prophecy that "a child born this day would lead Troy to ruin." But the baby survived on bear's milk, until he was found by Agelaus, (the very man who abandoned Paris by the king's command) who decided to raise him along with his own children. In addition, it is the meaning of the bag that should have been Paris, and it is said that he was put in the bag that he was put in when he was taken home from the mountain. Paris grew up as a beautiful boy who had nothing to do, until one day Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera, the three most beautiful goddesses, chose him to act as a judge. Hera offered a throne and wealth, Athena granted victory and wisdom, and Aphrodite promised the most beautiful woman in Greece, Helen of Sparta. In turn, Paris chose Aphrodite. But, Helen was already a wife of Menelaus, so, inevitably, Paris made away with Helen. So the men who once fought to be Helen's husband, after Helen was taken, chose to collaborate to get her back, swearing a pledge to do so. The earliest battle was inevitable,and Troy fell into war with the Greek Allies.It was the beginning of the Trojan War, which it was referred to as later. Independent Action: EX Paris himself does not possess Independent Action but, like a guardian spirit, Apollo acts without permission. Affection of Male God: B He has received all the love from Apollo. It's a bit annoying, but Paris is happy as such. Almost the same skill as Affection of Goddess. The degree of the curse is similar. Troia Velos: Arrow of a Promising Conclusion Rank: A Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm Range: 1-10 Maximum number of targets: 1 Is Paris' first Noble Phantasm. An all-purpose arrow released with the power of the sun god Apollo. Overcomes any obstacle to always hit the enemy's vitals. A famous hero killer. It is not only possible to defeat Achilles, but also Siegfried, who has been fortified by the blood of a dragon, as long as the weaknesses are known. However, in order to do so, the enemy's vital point must be known, and it depends on the enemy's agility, luck, rank of magic, and so on. Distihia Milya: Golden Apple of Discord Rank: EX Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm Range: 0 Maximum number of targets: 1 Paris' second Noble Phantasm. An apple of misfortune. An apple that brings about discord with the power of the gods. This apple, which was supposed to be gifted to the most beautiful goddess, caused the Trojan War. The apple itself has no destructive power, but as a result, it is a dangerous substitute that causes massive destruction to both sides. For resistance, luck and mental tolerance are important. Purity, innocence, and courage are all aspects of human beings that are positively perceived. As soon as he knew, that Helen was living in an unhappy marriage, he stole her. There was one aspect of being tempted by the Gods, but in his eyes this was justice. Hector knew that his brother Paris would be troublesome, but he didn't stop it. Whatever the reason, I understand that wars happen only when they happen, and that there is no room for concession as long as each other's pride is at stake. Paris suffered regret and disappointment in the Trojan War. However, it can be said that he is devoted in a sense, and challenges battle frankly without being reluctant every time he is summoned. But beware of Apollo coming with Paris. He puts Paris in the forefront and doesn't even consider anything else, even the master...